


Saint Seiya : La guerre de l’Olympe

by actina13



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post-Hades War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24147049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actina13/pseuds/actina13
Summary: La mort d'Hadès signe la fin du combat des chevaliers de bronze mais les Dieux sont égoïstes et oublie souvent que leur monde à besoin d'équilibre. La libération du pire ennemi des Dieux va obligé ces derniers à montrer leur vrai visage et leur plus grand regret. Quand aux chevaliers, ils sont obligés d'observer la situation sans pouvoir réagir : Doutant pour la première fois du sens de leur devoir.
Relationships: Andromeda Shun & Cepheus Albiore, Andromeda Shun & Chameleon Juné, Andromeda Shun & Phoenix Ikki, Andromeda Shun & Spica, Andromeda Shun/Chameleon Juné, Aquarius Camus & Scorpio Milo, Aries Mū & Kiki, Aries Shion & Libra Dohko, Behemoth Violeta/Garuda Aiacos, Bennu Kagaho & Garuda Aiacos, Eagle Marin & Pegasus Seiya, Eagle Marin/Leo Aiolia, Esmeralda/Phoenix Ikki, Garuda Aiacos & Griffon Minos, Garuda Aiacos & Wyvern Rhadamanthys, Gemini Kanon & Gemini Saga, Gemini Kanon/Original Female Character(s), Hades/Persephone, Leo Aiolia & Sagittarius Aiolos, Pandora/Wyvern Rhadamanthys
Kudos: 5





	1. PROLOGUE

_Hadès était mort. Son corps original a était détruit. Les enfers s'écroulent, les_ _âmes s'échappent de leur prisons et déferlent dans les champs Élysée._

_Athéna avait sauvé ses précieux enfants-chevaliers , ils étaient retourné à la surface._

_Je me demande combien de temps va s'écouler avant qu'elle ne se rend compte de sa bêtise._

_Comment aller réagir Zeus, cette fois il ne pourra pas laisser sa précieuse s'en sortir._

_Cette imbécile d'Athéna qui depuis des siècles choisissait la voie des Hommes. Elle avait fini par oublier les règles des Dieux a force de vivre en humaine !_

_Sur les plaines à moitié détruit de l'Elysée une silhouette sombre marchait lentement , ignorant le tremblement de la terre et les débris qui menacent de l'écraser._

_Elle arrive enfin près du temple d'Hades où elle trouve ce qu'elle était venu chercher._

_Allongés au milieu des fleurs les Dieux jumeaux semblent très inoffensif. La Déesse fut soulagée de voir que malgré les dégâts évident leurs corps n'avaient pas été détruits._

_Elle porte le corps de Thanatos pour le mettre à côté de celui d'Hypnos. Si quelqu'un avait était là il aurait vu une vue assez paradoxale : celle d'une femme donc la puissance du cosmos ce sentait à des kilomètres en train de caresser tendrement à tour de rôle la tête des Dieux jumeaux, tout cela alors que les enfers s'écoule._

_Soudain un son fît lever la tête à la Déesse, qui jusqu'à présent avait ignoré les écroulements et les âmes échappé autour d'elle. Une sorte d'hurlement qui résonant dans tout le royaume d'Hadès. La Déesse de la nuit fut parcourue d'un frissons en se souvenant de la dernière fois qu'elle avait entendu ce hurlement grave qui resemble plus au grondement du tonnerre qu'à un véritable crie._

_Elle reporte son attention sur ses fils, elle devait rapidement les faire sortir d'ici si elle ne voulait pas que ce qui était en train de remonter des abysses de la terre leur donne un sort pire que la mort véritable._

_Elle posa une main sur chacun de leurs front, la où devrait normalement se trouvé une étoile._

_Alors q'Elysion continuer à être enterré sous les débris trois silhouettes disparurent._


	2. Ciel sombre

_ Auteur : _

Alors que les Enfers s'écroulent un groupe avance assez lentement entre les débris. Leurs cosmos était affaiblît mais ils étaient encore début. Shiryû, Hyoga, Ikki, Shun et Athéna essayent de s'échapper, un Seiya encore inconscient entre eux. Tout à coup Saori s'arrête et se tourne vers ses chevaliers.

\- « Chevaliers regroupés vous autour de moi, nous allons rentrer chez nous. » Dit-elle d'une voix légèrement brisé par ses émotions. 

Elle lève son sceptre. Soudain un éclair fend la terre et enveloppe le groupe dans dans un intense cosmos bleu clair. Avant de s'en rendre compte il furent téléporter sous un ciel sombre Malgré le retour du soleil. 

_  
Shun: _

Voir de nouveaux le ciel était un vrai bonheur ! Je n'arrive pas a croire que c'est enfin fini ! Tout ça grâce a Seiya... qui gît encore inconscient sur le sol ! Je m'approche de lui pour voir l'ampleur des dégâts. La vue du trou béant dans sa poitrine me serre le cœur. Il ne mérite pas ça ! Plus loin je peux entendre des voix nous appelé. En me tournant j'aperçois Jabu et les autres qui cours vers nous. Je sent un liquide qui coule sur mes joues. Hadès, Seiya, Ikki... tellement de chose était arrivé... notre combat est donc enfin terminé ? Nous n'aurons plus à tuer qui que se soit ? Alors que les nouveaux arrivants se regroupent autour de Seiya je recule. Ce ciel est si sombre... comme si le soleil ne pouvait pas percé le voile de la nuit...

_ Auteur : _

Une fois de retour à la surface la première chose a faire à été de soigner les chevaliers de bronze. Ils allaient bien...enfin aussi bien que pouvait l'être des adolescents qui venait d'affronter un Dieu. Le cas le plus grave était Seiya, tombé dans le coma avait déclaré les médecins. Une fois l'état de Seiya stable Saori le fît transférer dans un hôpital au Japon sous les soins d'un docteur au service de sa famille. Seika avait insisté pour l'accompagner. Athèna et ses chevaliers avaient des devoirs envers le sanctuaire et durent reste à contrecœur. Reconstruire les temples mais surtout annoncé la perte des chevaliers d'or. Saori avait insisté pour ne raconter qu'une seule fois ce qui c'était passé au Enfers. Kiki, le joyeux Kiki s'était enfuit en larmes. Personne ne pût le suivre tellement cette nouvelle fut choquant. Alors il n'y avait plus aucun saint d'or au sanctuaire ? L'incrédulité fît place à la tristesse. Les chevaliers de bronze se reposent se recasent les événements de ses dernières heures, incapables de croire que s'était fini où s'inquiétant pour Seiya. Néanmoins l'atmosphère au sanctuaire était lourd et le ciel commençait à en inquiéter plus d'un.

...

Après cette éclipse incroyable les infos se mirent à diffuser des infos plus incroyables les un que les autres : questionnement de scientifiques sur ce ciel si étrange, survie miraculeuse malgré de très graves séquelles physiques, le nombreux cas d'insomnie et de mort-né qui augmente. Mais le cas le plus incroyable fut un suicide... raté si l'on peut dire. Un homme s'était jeté du dixième étage d'un immeuble et en avait réchappé, mais incapable de sombrer dans l'inconscient où de mourir il s'était tordue de douleur à l'hôpital pendant des mois. Ce genre de cas se multipliait : des personnes qui aurait du mourir noyé toujours vivant avec leur poumons incapables de fonctionner, de personnes que le manque de sommeil faisait souffrir, la natalité en chute libre... les Hommes qui avaient peur de la mort ne pouvait plus mourir même si il mettaient leurs corps en pièce. L'immortalité dont il avait tant rêvé était à eux.

...

Chaos est l'entité primaire, celle qui par la force infinie de son cosmos avait crée tout les autres. Il est tout et rien à la fois, un grand désordre. Seule dans cette infinité de cosmos. Pour que ses confrères nées de son désordre puissent mettre de l'ordre dans l'univers il s'était simplement retiré. Pour qu'ils aient la place de crée des choses qui possède cette ordre qu'il était incapable d'avoir. Ce monde qui avait un ordre bien précis... pour lui c'est une grande fascination ! Alors il s'était contenté d'observer. Il sentait les milliards de cosmos qui poursuivent leurs cycles. Il prêtait attention à tout chose mais ne pouvait pas toujours les comprendre. Mais un jour sa paix fut troublée par une arrivée très perturbante. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait donné naissance aux autres primordiaux il n'avait pas senti d'autres cosmos en lui. Mais là il sentait clairement un être qui était revenu en lui. Un cosmos très grand mais très affaibli. La créature n'était qu'un amas de cosmos et ne possédait pas cette forme que ses confrères adoptés la plupart du temps. Il était malgré tout familier, est-ce une création de Gaïa ? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon ce chapitre est terminé ! J'espère que vous êtes pas trop embrouillé. En tout cas les commentaires sont très désirables !!


	3. Conseil

_ Auteur : _

L'Olympe...

Un lieu au multiple représentation. Tantôt le sommet d'une montagne, tantôt le haut d'un building(1) et parfois même une cité au dessus des nuages. Toutes ces représentations étaient plus au moins proche de la vérité. L'olympe était une grande cité aux dessus des nuages donc on peut invoquer l'accès que si l'on se trouve sur les plus hauts points du monde comme l'Everest par exemple. Elle avait était construit après l'a Titanomachie(2) alors que le monde commençait à reprendre forme. Au début un petite bâtisse où les Dieux pouvaient récupérer de la bataille, puis petite à petit des temples... 5 pour être plus précis. Au fils du temps le nombre de temple avait augmenté, des bâtiments plus petit avait était ajouté pour les autres être mythologiques, des thermes et autres infrastructures étaient apparu, deux des 5 premières temples avaient était laisser à l'abandon... Ce qui était autrefois un petit refuge pour les survivant d'une guerre est devenu la capitale des Dieux et la cité la plus prisée du monde mythologique. Si tu vivais sur l'Olympe alors tu étais quelqu'un d'important, la pupille de Zeus, un des habitants protégé par le roi des cieux ! Nombreux sont ceux qui sont arrivé au pied du trône de Zeus, nombreux sont ceux qui on était déçu et on même faillit faire face à son courroux. Mais malgré tout beaucoup de Dieux se construisirent des sanctuaires en dehors de l'Olympe. Certes il y passé la plupart de leurs temps mais beaucoup on crée leur propre cité et leur propre fidèles, loin de l'ombre gigantesque qu'était Zeus. Aujourd'hui cependant tous étaient là sans exception rassemblés dans le plus grand bâtiment qui sert de siège du conseil Olympien. Possédant des chambres d'hôtes, une grande bibliothèque, de prodigieux jardins mais surtout la salle du conseil en son sommes ce palais est à la fois le cœur de la cité et l'endroit où l'on trouve le moins de monde. La « salle » du conseil possède un toit ouvert qui donne sur le ciel, de grand siège disposé en cercle et, sans doute le plus impressionnant, la sol en verre capable de visionner tout sur la Terre. N'importe qui pourrait croire que tout cela était là pour montrer les beautés que les Dieux pouvait crée mais s'en était bien loin. Tout ces artifices avaient une raison d'être là : le ciel bien visible pour que Zeus puisse exprimer son humour autrement qu'avec les mots, les grands sièges pour pouvoir intimider et le sol de verre là pour rappeler à tout le monde que rien n'échappe au dirigeant de l'Olympe. Aujourd'hui le ciel est sombre et d'épais nuages d'orages correspondent à l'humeur de Zeus étaient présent sur la tête des Dieux.

\- « Alors père ? Comment aller vous défendre notre chère sœur cette fois ? » demande une voix moqueuse remplie de sarcasme et d'ironie.

Le regard noir de Zeus se tourne vers cette voix qui l'irrite au plus au point. Avachie sur son siège le Dieu ne se préoccupe pas du regard de son père. Le Dieu en question avait des cheveux roux flamboyant qui dépassé de son casque d'or à crête rouge, un sourire narquois en parfait contraste avec l'ambiance pesante de la salle.

_ Arès : _

D'habitude, et sa m'irrite de l'admettre, quand je reçoit ce regard rempli de colère et de déceptions je me contente de gronder et de ravaler ma colère car j'ai baux ne pas être sages je ne tiens pas non plus à finir comme Héphaïstos(3) ! Mais cette fois cette petite peste d'Athèna ne va pas pouvoir s'en sortir ! D'ailleurs moi, malgré tout, j'étais plutôt contant de la situation. Alors que d'autres autour de moi étaient très inquiets non seulement pour le ciel anormalement sombre depuis des jours mais également pour l'humeur de Zeus qui se dégrade un peu plus devant « l'insolence de son fils » comme il le dit si bien. Mais si pour que je puisse voir cette peste qui me sert de sœur recevoir ne serait-ce qu'une seule punition de son immortelle existence il faut en venir à la fin du monde, alors soit ! J'irai continuer mon business chez les Centaures(4), pas la peine de s'inquiéter !

\- " Pour une foi notre fils c'est servi de son cerveau et à poser une bonne question, alors répond lui. " 

Tiens, je sens que ça va devenir intéressant...

_ Auteur : _

La voix qui s'était exprimée était celle d'une femme. Assise sur un trône aussi grand que celui de Zeus, la reine de l'Olympe était imposante. La déesse du mariage possédait un physique que certains pourrait qualifier de parfait pour une femme : un corps avec une ossature épaisse, pas chétif comme ces nymphes bonne qu'à être jolie, des hanches large, une poitrine assez généreuse, un visage sévère aux fossettes prononcées, d'épaisses boucles brunes et de beaux grand yeux brun(5). Elle se tourna vers son mari.

\- « Alors ? » insiste t'elle avec un rictus arrogant sur le visage.

Et là tout s'emballât. Encourager par la position contre Zeus de la reine de l'Olympe d'autres voix s'élevèrent, citant les divers problèmes qu'avec causer Athéna. Au milieu du chahut Zeus reste silencieux, son visage s'assombrissant. Finalement se fut la foudre qui éclaira la salle et la marque de brûlures apparue juste à côté d'Héra qui calma les Dieux. Héra n'accorda qu'un regard à la brûlure proche de son pied droit et se contente de s'allonger contre le dossier de son siège, calme et satisfaite depuis le début. 

\- « Sa suffit !!! Fermer la tous autant que vous êtes !!! » Hurla le roi des Dieux.

\- « Tu à raison mon frère sa suffit ! » s'élevât une voix. 

\- « Qui ose !? » 

Tout les têtes se tournèrent vers la silhouette qui s'était avancée et assît sur l'un des grands siège du conseil.

...

Une silhouette sombre avançait le long de la plage. Elle se confondait presque avec le ciel. Son corps était entièrement faite d'ombres mauves et bleu sombre, éclairé par quelques étoiles perlant le long de ses cheveux définissant un visage aux traits fin(6). Elle s'arrête et se tourne vers la mer, les vagues effleurant ses pieds. Les éclaires éclairés la surface de l'eau.

\- « Alors il a accepté... » Murmura t-elle. 

\- « Oui mon neuve est immature mais il n'est ni stupide ni aveugle. » Répondît la mer d'un voix profonde.

Nyx sourit légèrement, presque nostalgique.

\- « Tu a choisi ton camp, tu a décidé de soutenir ma cause et pourtant tu est toujours si retissant... » Dit-elle pensivement a la mer. « Oh aller, tu sais que c'est très impoli ce que tu fais Océan(7) ? » continue t-elle un peu plus taquin.

La mer fut silencieuse pendant un moment. Finalement l'eau se retira, s'élevât et se mit à tourbillonner. Il pris peut à peut la forme d'un homme grand et barbue mais le bas de son corps était toujours fait d'eau tourbillonnant. Il s'avança.

\- « Ne m'en veut pas Nyx, tout le monde ne peut pas quitter l'Ordre avec autant de facilité que toi. » Dit-il.

\- « Peut-être, mais nous sommes maintenant déjà 3 à avoir quitté l'Ordre. » Répondît la déesse de la nuit.

\- « Vu l'état dans lequel ils étaient quand tu les a amené, tes fils n'ont pas quitté l'Ordre de leur plein grés. » 

La déesse fonça ses sourcils cosmiques. 

\- « Je n'est fait ça que pour leur bien, ils n'avaient plus la force de subsister tout en étant dans l'Ordre. » Se justifie t'elle.

\- « Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois t'expliquer, après tout tu n'a fait que sauver tes créations. Non c'est plutôt les olympiens que tu dois convaincre. » Explique Océan.

Nyx leva son regard vers le ciel, les éclaires éclairant ses iris indéfini.

\- « Ton neuve à l'air d'être de notre côté... » Commence t'elle.

\- « Pas pour les raisons que tu t'imagine. » L'interrompit Océan.

La déesse se contât de se taire. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent.

\- « Et Hadès ? » Finit-elle par demander.

Océan la regarde surpris.

\- « Hadès...Hadès est...tu sais portant...» Tenta d'expliquer le Dieu.

Nyx fît un sourire énigmatique et regarda de nouveau le ciel, cette fois elle regardait au delà des éclaires et du ciel. Elle se tourne vers Océan.

\- « Peut-être pas... » murmure t'elle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) + 10 pour ceux qui ont la référence.
> 
> (2) Guerre des Titans, notamment de Zeus et tout sa fratrie contre leur père Cronos ( on en reparlera... ).
> 
> (3) Héphaïstos et le fils d'Héra, qu'elle a « enfanté » tout seul ( on en reparlera... ) car elle était jalouse d'Athèna. Elle l'a balance du haut de l'Olympe car il était « laid et infirme » 
> 
> (4) Les centaures sont une race violente et pas très intelligente, sauf pour quelqu'un exception...parfait pour la futur carrière d'Arès quoi😅
> 
> (5) Pour la description d'Héra j'ai décidé de me basé sur une image de femme marier dans la Grèce antique ( j'espère que j'ai réussi ). Sinon j'ai eu plusieurs exercices de traduction de texte du grec ancien au français, dans l'un de ces textes on pouvait voir « Héra au beau yeux » mais quand j'ai traduit ( traduction non académique quoi. ) j'ai trouvé « Héra au yeux de bœuf ». La petite anecdote.
> 
> (6) Nyx peut prendre l'apparence qu'elle veut mais elle est une personnification et donc a une apparences humanoïdes particulière :
> 
> https://www.pinterest.fr/pin/753860425121078472/
> 
> https://www.pinterest.fr/pin/753860425121078536/
> 
> Vous pouvez vous basé sur ces images pour Nyx, l'apparence d'Océan est sur le même principe. Hypnose et Thanatos arrive à avoir une apparence humaine car ils ont en l'habitude ( en on reparlera... ).
> 
> (7) Océan, personnification de l'eau ( différents de Poseidon ), fils de Gaïa et neuve de Nyx ( celle la était gratuite ).

**Author's Note:**

> Les commentaires sont les bienvenue !


End file.
